1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in a three-axle motor truck arranged for draft connection to a vehicle body such that load transference from axle to axle is minimized and so constructed that adequate vertical clearance is provided for the traction motors without substantially increasing the overall height of the truck.
2. The Prior Art
The closest prior art to the present invention is a two-axle truck disclosed in Richard L. Lich U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,046 in which a bolster comprising a transversely extending single beam is swivelly mounted on a single center transom connecting the side members of the rigid truck frame, the opposite ends of the bolster having draft connections to the locomotive underframe comprising upwardly and outwardly longitudinally disposed links arranged such that their axial projections intersect at track level below the bolster. While this arrangement is adequate for a two-axle truck in which the oppositely directed motor to frame reaction connections are at its center transom, if a third intermediate axle were added to the truck below the bolster, the beam-like center transom and bolster would interfere with the middle axle motor and gear box placement or would require elevating the bolster and the body support springs to an undesirably high level.